


Sugar Walls

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: CEO Sharon, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Sixty-nine, Sugar Mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: Alaska has a sugar mommy who buys her pretty toys. But she feels like more than just business transactions go down every time she looks at her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Let me know if you enjoyed this one, I'm not sure whether or not to write more. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Have a nice day <3

The elevator doors closed and Alaska breathed in shakily. She'd met Sharon before, but this was the first time she'd been invited up to her apartment.  
The two had met on a seeking arrangement app, Sharon willing to give the younger girl countless expensive gifts. So far, all she'd asked for was a partner to tiresome social events she was invited to or maybe someone to have dinner with. It was definitely worth it on Alaska's part. 

She loved the company of the beautiful woman, despite her nerves whenever she was around. Sharon was beautiful, charming and absolutely loaded. Just looking around the apartment building lobby Alaska felt out of her depth. She wondered what Sharon's apartment would look like.

It would be the first time they'd be completely alone together, not at a table in a restaurant or relaxing in an expensive club, but alone in Sharon's expensive penthouse apartment with nothing to do but talk or fuck. Alaska certainly wasn't a virgin, but the thought of Sharon, all teasing smirks and wandering fingers, was enough to make her flush with desire. Of course, she'd get paid for this encounter but she almost wasn't thinking about that. 

She fluffed up her hair as she ascended up to the penthouse, reapplying her lipgloss. The elevator made a ding noise and stopped, doors gliding open to reveal a single front door with a decorative black vase beside it. She tapped on it a few times and stepped back. The door pulled open and there stood Sharon in all her glory. 

She had on a tight-fitted crimson dress that showed off her wide hips and shapely thighs, as well as a pearl necklace around her pale neck. Her hair was long and dark, falling over her shoulders in effortless beauty. She was wearing heavy makeup and Alaska couldn't help but stare at her plump red lips.  
"Alaska! I'm so glad you could make it. Come in, come in."  
Sharon opened the door wider and let her step in, her hand resting on the small of her back. She knew Alaska loved it when she did that, the younger girl loved feeling like she was being taken care of. The other woman gave her an approving once-over as Alaska passed her, her eyes clinging to Alaska's breasts. She almost couldn't speak. Sharon was so ethereal, practically god-like in her presence. 

 

Sharon's apartment was gorgeous, the ceilings high, the carpets plush and everything brand new and white. The soft light of the setting sun cast a pinkish glow over the room, and Alaska felt like she was in a dream. She spotted many expensive trinkets that probably cost more than everything she owned combined. There were a few abstract paintings resting on the walls as well as chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings. Alaska felt unbelievably out of place in her cheap black dress and fishnet tights.

"Your apartment is so nice." Alaska gushed, her eyes scanning the room. Sharon leaned against the kitchen counter and grinned.  
"You think so? I'm getting it redone in the fall. Everything's so outdated."  
Alaska nodded blindly, unable to see anything that didn't look straight out of an episode of The Jetsons. Sharon poured two glasses of white wine and handed one to Alaska. 

"I was thinking tonight we could go to this new Italian restaurant on Main Street. Maybe take you shopping after and pick you out some pretty things. Would you like that?" Sharon asked. It felt weird, being spoiled like this, but she wasn't about to say no.  
Alaska nodded gratefully. "That would be amazing. Thank you."  
"Would you like the grand tour?" Sharon asked, her hands gesturing around grandly. Alaska nodded, sipping her wine. Sharon wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her from room to room. Not surprisingly, everything had the same level of style and taste as the living room and kitchen. Everything was cleaned pristinely, leading Alaska to believe she had hired maids. The sheer amount of money that Sharon had at her fingertips was indefinitely arousing to the younger girl.

Sharon opened the door and showed Alaska her master bedroom.  
"And this... is my bedroom. Take it all in."  
She had a black four poster bed with stacks and stacks of feathery soft pillows and blankets. Her window was open showing a beautiful view of the whole city.  
"Wow..." Alaska breathed. Sharon sat on the bed and patted the place beside her, letting her curl up next to her like a cat. Alaska took the offer, leaning on Sharon and tucking a leg underneath her comfortably.  
"You like it?"  
"It's beautiful." Alaska sighed, gazing out the window. She turned to look at Sharon, her eyes flicking from her eyes down to those beautiful red lips.  
"Yeah? You like it when I bring you up here? Buy you shiny, new toys?"

Alaska shivered and nodded. She loved it when Sharon talked down to her like this. Sharon's hand lightly stroked Alaska's jaw, her touch leaving goosebumps all along her skin.  
"Little brat, aren't you?" Sharon hummed. Alaska nodded, flushing desperately.  
"Y-yes." She squeaked out.  
The scene was going from nerve wrecking to erotic at a breakneck speed and Alaska was excited to see where it would progress.

Sharon's hand went back further and intertwined itself in her hair, holding her still by the back of her head. Was this really happening? All of Alaska's previous nerves melted away as she became entranced by her. Sharon was addicting, as always. Every touch, every look, every word leaving her begging for more. Alaska had never experienced anything like it. 

Sharon pressed her soft lips to Alaska's and kissed her passionately. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and Alaska moaned around it. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Sharon's desire was obvious from the way her hand fell to Alaska's inner thigh and rubbed it with the soft pads of her fingers. 

Alaska felt her underwear dampen, the sensation of Sharon's lips as well as her teasing touch making her writhe underneath her. Her fingers tightened in her blonde hair. Sharon pulled away and trailed kisses along her neck. 

"So beautiful." Sharon murmured. Alaska blushed at the praise, a smile covering her face. Sharon started to push her to lay down, the older girl straddling Alaska's hips as she got comfortable on the soft bed. Sharon connected their lips once more. and her other hand came up and rested on Alaska's cheek.  
"You want me to touch you?" Sharon asked lowly.  
"Y-yes. Please, I need you." Alaska gasped. Sharon grinned against her lips and stole another quick kiss before shimmying down to between the blonde girl's legs. 

Her face was inches away from where Alaska needed it so she began subconsciously wiggling her hips to get friction.  
"Come on now, darling. Patience." Sharon purred. Her tone was almost commanding, like a mother sternly scolding her child and it made Alaska want her even more. Sharon's warm breath ghosted over her panties and she pressed a soft kiss there. That tiny bit of stimulation made a hum of pleasure escape from her parted lips and Sharon smiled again in triumph.  
"So wet for me, aren't you?" Sharon whispered.  
"Always." Alaska replied with a whimper.

She hooked her fingers around the band of Alaska's underwear and pulled them down, flinging them carelessly across the room. Sharon groaned out loud at the sight of her dripping wet, smooth pussy.  
"Pretty little thing." She mumbled. 

Sharon licked a long stripe up Alaska's folds, letting her feel the whole width and flatness of her tongue. Alaska gasped shakily, her hands trying to find somewhere to hold onto. Sharon reached up and enclosed Alaska's small wrists in one of her hands, pinning them together so that she couldn't move. God, Alaska had fantasised about this so many times, she almost didn't believe it was real. Sharon's other hand found her clit and she started to rub slow circles with her thumb.  
"F... fuck! Sharon. Oh my god." Alaska whispered. It seemed Alaska was so overwhelmed with the pleasure that words were falling off the tip of her tongue without her control. And she could tell it drove Sharon crazy. 

She kept going, rubbing faster and faster until Alaska was a moaning mess underneath her. She inserted a finger inside her and pushed it in and out slowly. When she pulled it out, it was slick with her juices.  
"Such a good girl for me. You want more?"  
"Oh, fuck. Please." Alaska whined.  
She felt so deliciously inferior around Sharon, like she was unworthy of being in her presence. All a part of her appeal, obviously. Sharon licked at her clit as she put another finger in, curling them slowly as she pulled it out. 

"You'll be so pretty when you come." Sharon mumbled, mostly to herself. Alaska could feel herself coming closer and her hips started to stir as the pleasure built up.  
"C-can I... can I come? Please?" Alaska gasped.  
"Not yet. Hold it. I know you can."  
Sharon was making strong eye contact with the younger girl as two fingers rubbed her clit with precision, watching her reaction closely.  
"I have to! Fuck, Sharon please!"  
Alaska wanted to scream out of desperation. 

Sharon looked up at her, hooded eyes and thick lashes, teasing. Always teasing. She looked thoughtful, deeply pondering but her fingers still rubbing her clit with ease.  
"Come. Come for me." She ordered. Alaska didn't need to be told twice. The pleasure rocked through her in waves, leaving her hips stirring and her hands shaking. She gasped and moaned as she relaxed back into the soft Egyptian cotton sheets. She wished she could always feel this at ease, this peaceful. 

"How was that, princess?"  
Sharon's voice ripped her back into reality and she opened her eyes .  
"O-oh, my god. That was amazing. Th-thank you." Alaska breathed. Sharon pulled her underwear back up for her and crawled up her body, pressing a kiss to her bottom lip. Though it was brief, Alaska could taste herself on Sharon's lips and she gasped at the vulgarity.

"I'll get you another glass of wine," Sharon breathed, her mouth nudging Alaska's ear lobe slightly. "And then we'll head out, alright?"  
Alaska nodded serenely, a smile covering her face. Sharon finally pulled away and left the room leaving Alaska alone to watch the sun set from Sharon's wide window. She could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon takes Alaska out for Italian food and buys her a set of lingerie. Semi-exhibitionist behaviours ensue.

The restaurant was bigger and more decadent than anything Alaska had ever seen in her life. Art Deco furnishings decorated the high ceilings and the marble floor reflected soft golden lights. People sat at tables, wrapped in furs, silks and pearls, laughing softly as they enjoyed their extravagant dishes. 

Alaska was rendered speechless. The most expensive food establishment she'd ever been to was a Chinese restaurant she had visited with her mother for her 12th birthday, and even then the tablecloth had a few stains on it. Here, everything was practically glowing, including the woman sat across from her. 

"You alright, darling? Enjoying yourself?" Sharon asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. She was beautiful as ever right now, the light falling on her beautifully. Alaska nodded.   
"This is so perfect." She sighed. Sharon grinned.   
"You like it? I thought you would. How's the food?"   
Alaska looked down to her bowl of pasta. It was bigger than her head and she'd only managed to get a quarter of it down, but she felt like it was the best thing she'd ever tasted.   
"It's so good. You come here a lot, do you?"  
"Whenever. Not really my style," Sharon shrugged. "But I knew you'd just love it." 

Sharon's hand took hers and rubbed at her thumb slightly, reassuringly. Alaska felt butterflies in her stomach. She shouldn't be feeling this way towards Sharon. The older woman almost certainly didn't feel anything beyond 'business matters' towards her. She was just someone to spoil or fuck or show off on her arm, not someone she could fall in love with. The thought made Alaska's eyes drop down in shame. 

"What? What's wrong?" Sharon asked. She seemed genuinely concerned for her, which made Alaska's cheeks glow red .  
"N-no, no. Nothing, I promise. I'm just really tired. Thank you so much for this. Really, Sharon. I'm so grateful." 

Alaska slid around the booth to press a kiss to Sharon's cheek and she seemed content enough.   
"Okay, sweet heart. Come on, let's get out of here."

\------------------------------------------

Sharon walked around the city with her, arm curled around her waist and pulling her in closer. Alaska found herself hanging onto every word that came out of her mouth, like she was blessed. She imagined a future with Sharon, curled up in her penthouse with a flute of champagne, enjoying the night with her... no. She shook the thoughts out of her head.   
"Here, look. Let's go in here." Sharon suggested. Alaska looked up to see a large lingerie shop. It was mostly empty, not counting the bored looking slim woman sat at the desk. She turned to Sharon with a smile.   
"Alright. Let's do it." 

Sharon picked out the pieces for her. A lacy pink bra and high waisted matching panties. They were gorgeous, soft as silk and undeniably sexy as hell. In the changing room, she admired her figure in the soft light, running her hands over the soft fabric. A light knock on the door pulled her out of her trance.   
"Be out in a second." Alaska mumbled absentmindedly.  
"Alaska? Can I see?" Sharon's voice asked. She could hear the smirk on her face. With a quick flip of her hair and adjustment of the straps, Alaska slid open the lock and let Sharon in.   
"Oh my god..." she breathed, bustling forward and locking the door behind her. The restricted space left Alaska pushed up against the wall and Sharon came forward, resting her hands on Alaska's waist.   
"So fucking pretty on you," Sharon muttered. She bit at Alaska's lip gently, making her gasp. "Look at you, little girl. All dressed up for me." It was almost impressive how fast Sharon could go from casual conversation to pure sex. Of course, Alaska wanted to play along.  
"Just for you." Alaska mumbled. She pressed her lips to Sharon's neck, trailing kisses along the sensitive skin. She knew just how to turn Sharon on, how to make her grab at her and wince in pleasure. By the feeling of her hands on her hips, it was working. 

"Sit down." Alaska whispered, pushing her down onto the ledge on the wall. Sharon watched her closely, eyes alight with carnal desire. Alaska played with the straps of her bra teasingly as she nudged Sharon's legs open with her knee. 

"You have to be quiet." Alaska giggled as she dropped to her knees. Sharon inhaled sharply and ran her fingers through her hair softly. Alaska wasn't an exhibitionist, she'd never even thought about fucking in such a public place. But with Sharon, everything felt natural. The proximity to others was exciting, not nerve-inducing. 

Her legs were wide open now and Alaska could see her wetness, even through the fabric of her red panties. Sharon wiggled them off and pulled up her dress, exposing her arousal.   
"Don't tell me what to do." She joked. Alaska leaned in, licking up her heat tentatively. Sharon gasped, pushing her in closer by the back of her head. Having not much experience in this area, Alaska was looking for any sign that she wasn't completely fucking up. She kept licking at her, switching from quick and stiff to long and savouring. It seemed to be working, Sharon whispering curses to the ceiling. She wasn't even thinking about the possibility of being found, just the look on Sharon's face as she was in pure bliss.

"Good girl. Fuck, just like that." Sharon mumbled. Her hips were stirring slowly as she enjoyed every second. Gaining confidence, Alaska put her hands on Sharon's thighs like she'd done with her and went at it. She buried her face between her thighs, getting quicker and quicker until Sharon faltered, her thighs twitching and her voice breaking.   
"Oh... f-fuck." She finished, her head lolling back. With a few more licks to collect the rest of her juices, Alaska pulled away with a shy grin. 

"You're so good at that, baby." Sharon praised. She rubbed at her cheek thankfully, the gesture making Alaska's stomach once again erupt in butterflies.   
Sharon stood up, pulling up her clothes and adjusting her hair before moving over to the door.   
"I'll be, um, waiting out here." Sharon chuckled as she unlocked the door and stepped out.   
"Be out in a second." Alaska smiled as she blew her a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaska takes a romantic bath with her 'maybe- girlfriend'.

Alaska slipped off her silk robe and stepped into the warm bath, immediately sighing as all the tension in her body seemed to disappear. She inhaled the sweet smelling bubbles and smiled in pure bliss. Sharon's bathroom window had a view of the whole city and- while daunting- it was absolutely enchanting to look at. Alaska made it a habit to bathe as often as possible, making use of Sharon's expensive foreign soaps and hair products while soaking in the view. The bath was huge, there would probably be enough space for five people, but most of the time it was just Alaska alone. She could hear Sharon now, humming along to the radio as she worked on something on her laptop in the bedroom. 

Alaska had all but moved in with Sharon now, spending day after day in her apartment, going on trips to company events, meeting her rich friends. It was a whirlwind of changing clothes, hair appointments, shopping for shoes- and Alaska loved it. This was the life she was destined to live, she knew it. 

She was unsure what her and Sharon were exactly, but Alaska enjoyed it all the same. Sharon was really nothing like Alaska had expected, so domestic, caring, almost motherly in her approach while she had been prepared for a pompous, bratty rich woman who just used her as an object.  
Alaska picked up the sponge and rubbed it along her thigh, rubbing the pink foam soap into her skin. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Lasky?" Sharon's voice asked. Alaska's eyes flickered open and she looked over at the doorway to see Sharon in a soft black robe, mockingly posing against the door frame.  
"I'm ready for my close-up." She said demurely, batting her eyelashes and flicking a curl over her shoulder. Alaska giggled and pushed her knees up to her chest.  
"You're coming in?"  
Sharon nodded. "Uh-huh. Think I need to rewind. Plus, I missed you." 

Alaska flushed and shuffled over in the bath, leaving space for Sharon to get in. She dropped her robe next to Alaska's and stepped in, sitting down right next to her even though she had a lot of room. Cheeky. Sharon's body was beautiful, all curves and pale skin. She looked like a Greek goddess statue to Alaska, every time she saw her without clothes on she was simply awestruck. 

Sharon produced a hairband from her wrist and tied her long, dark hair up into a loose bun on the top of her head. A few wisps fell down to frame her face and Alaska reached forward to push them away.  
"You're so beautiful..." Alaska hummed, caressing the other girl's cheek. Sharon smiled and placed her hand on top of hers, rubbing the skin calmly. Alaska's heart fluttered. 

"You're too kind, really. You're looking at $100,000 worth of silicone and fillers, my darling." Sharon laughed, moving her hand to start washing the warm water over her body.  
"You're still an angel." Alaska smiled almost shyly, looking away and returning her gaze to the city just beyond the glass. 

"That's you, baby," Sharon beamed, splashing a tiny bit of water at her. Her face softened when she noticed Alaska staring outside. "You like the view, don't you?"  
Alaska nodded silently, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. She could feel Sharon looking at her but she brushed it off.  
"I don't appreciate it nearly enough. I used to, though. Guess I'm too busy nowadays." Sharon sighed. She leaned over and leaned her head on Alaska's shoulder. 

They sat for a while, staring out the window and watching the lights twinkle, almost as if the skyline were a living, breathing creature that they were a part of. Sharon pressed a kiss to Alaska's collarbone, smiling when she relaxed back.  
Sharon picked up a washcloth and started to wash Alaska herself, rubbing down her spine and over her knees carefully, like she was scared she'd break. 

Alaska couldn't help but think Sharon reciprocated her feelings towards her. They'd never said it out loud, but it was obvious that they were more than friends now. Alaska bathed in her attention as always, smiling and letting her take care of her. Sharon leaned in and her eyes flickered down, switching from Alaska's lips to to her eyes. Alaska leaned in first and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth tenderly. 

Sharon's body was slick and soft when Alaska pulled her closer, she couldn't help but run her hands up and down her sides. Sharon kissed her again, deeper this time, but still soft enough to make her smile into it.  
"This is kinda romantic, don't you think?" Sharon mumbled with a laugh, pressing their foreheads together and rubbing down Alaska's upper arm. Alaska blushed.  
"I... I guess so. What's wrong with that?" Alaska almost whispered, scared of Sharon's response. 

She feared she'd get uncomfortable, laugh it off or maybe just get out of the tub altogether. But Sharon stayed and kissed her again, slowly, letting Alaska adjust to her lips before speaking again.  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, baby." 

The way she spoke was so reassuring, Alaska held her even tighter.  
"I have a business trip to go on in a few days." Sharon told her, tucking a strand of fallen hair behind her ear. 

Alaska's heart almost sank. She'd have to go back to her old apartment, eat cheap takeout by herself in her cold living room until she came back.  
"Oh. That's um, cool. Where to?" Alaska was trying to hide her disappointment and failing miserably.  
"This function in Vegas. We have a hotel room right on the strip, I hear it's gorgeous. You'll love it, the view's even better than this one, I believe." Sharon smiled.

Alaska furrowed her brow in confusion.  
"Wait... I'm coming?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Of course! I wouldn't leave my baby by herself." Sharon joked, nudging her slightly. Alaska's face broke out into a smile and she relaxed back into the bath, staring at Sharon in adoration.  
"Thank you. You're too good to me, Noodles." 

Sharon interlaced their fingers and held onto her hand tightly under the water. Alaska was so happy, so truly happy, that for once, she forgot all about everything out there that worried her. She felt safe, right here with her probably-girlfriend, looking out on the city in a warm bath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon takes Alaska on a business trip and introduces her to an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, but updates should be pretty regular from now on. Enjoy!

Alaska tugged her suitcase along the marble floor, her heels making a satisfying clicking sound that echoed through the lobby. Sharon, seemingly able to see her amazement at the grand hotel, reached out for her hand with a calm smile, interlacing their fingers and rubbing her thumb gently with hers. 

"Welcome to Vegas, baby. You like it so far?" Sharon asked with a squeeze of her hand. Alaska nodded.   
"It's... It's beautiful. How expensive was it to book our room again?"   
Sharon pressed a kiss to Alaska's cheek.   
"Don't worry your pretty head about that. It's on me, remember?" Her voice took on her soothing, motherly quality again and Alaska all but fell apart. She was like magic, able to calm even the worst of Alaska's anxiety with the simplest of words. 

"Yeah. Okay, babe."   
Sharon darted forward and kissed her lips this time, letting Alaska lean into her and wrap her arms around Sharon's slim waist.   
"Oh." A deep voice interrupted them, making Sharon whirl around. 

They came face to face with a few men in suits, along with a blonde woman wearing a tight-fitting red dress. She watched the blonde woman closely, fascinated by her entertained, red-lipped smirk. They must be Sharon's work associates, Alaska realised.  
"Bill! How... How are you?" Sharon laughed nervously. Alaska twiddled her thumbs awkwardly as the men laughed.   
"This your new toy, then, Sharon?" One of the men jaunted. Sharon rolled her eyes.  
"This is Alaska, everyone." She introduced, gesturing to the blonde girl grandly. The men nodded in greeting, looking uninterested. 

Alaska looked back over to the blonde woman, who had a cigarette dangling between her painted lips. She lit it and exhaled slowly as her eyes flicked up to meet Alaska's.  
"Katya!" The man named Bill gasped. "You can't smoke in here! Put it out, now."   
Katya scoffed. "Bite me."   
Her accent was sharp and vaguely hypnotic- Russian, maybe? Bill blinked in surprise and turned back to Sharon, clearing his throat.   
"I'll expect you'll be joining us for dinner tonight, Miss Needles?" He asked.   
"Here in the hotel? Sure. We'll get ready upstairs and join you later." Sharon confirmed, wrapping her arm around Alaska's waist somewhat protectively.   
The men started to disperse until only Katya was left, exhaling smoke lazily.   
"You coming, Katya?" One of the men asked as he left. She held up a single finger, her eyes not leaving Alaska's.   
"See you tonight, ladies." Katya grinned, turning on her heels and following after the group with a sway of her hips. Jesus.  
"Bye, Katya." Sharon chuckled, pulling Alaska into the elevator. 

"She's a bit... Intense. Isn't she?" Alaska mumbled as they shot upward to their room. Alaska looked through the glass elevator, watching the people in the lobby shrink until they looked like ants. Sharon snorted.   
"That's Katya for you. She seemed to like you, I think."  
"Well, that's good." Alaska said quietly.   
"Hey..." Sharon smiled, taking Alaska's face in her hands. Alaska turned to meet her eyes. "It's alright. I promise everyone will love you tonight. We'll get some food, dance around a bit and before you know it, we'll come back up to bed, okay?"  
"Okay." Alaska sighed, kissing her gently. 

\-------------------------------------------

The dinner was just as Alaska had expected. Boring business talk, course after course of flavoursome food that somehow fell flat on her pallet, offhand sexual remarks from the men they'd met in the lobby. She ran her fingertips along the soft tablecloth, tracing shapes to entertain herself. Somehow, Alaska couldn't keep her eyes off Katya. She had an electric energy, somehow bored and engaging at the same time. She was gorgeous- incredible bone structure, perfectly sculpted eyebrows that raised and furrowed at every statement.   
"Hey," Sharon muttered to her from beside her, her warm hand falling to her thigh. "Wanna dance?"   
Alaska agreed with a nod, desperate to do anything that didn't involve discussing stocks or trade. 

Sharon stood and let Alaska hold onto her hand, dragging her onto the dance floor. She looked back over at the table and swore she caught Katya winking at her.  
"I don't... I don't really know how to dance." Alaska said slowly. Sharon raised her eyebrows and took her hand, curling a hand around her waist.  
"It's easy. Just follow me."   
Sharon took a step backward, waiting a moment to allow Alaska to move forward with her, before continuing.   
"See? Now, if we want to get really fancy with it.."   
Sharon extended her arm up above her head and twisted it, leaving Alaska to twirl daintily, giggling profusely.   
"This is fun." Alaska admitted with a smile.   
"Told ya."

A manicured hand tapped Sharon on the shoulder and she turned to see Katya.   
"Richard wants to talk to you about some business deal," Katya announced, gesturing over to the table. "I'll take Lasky for you."   
The nickname in her harsh accent seemed to catch both of them off guard and Sharon glanced over to Alaska, who shrugged.   
"Go ahead. Sounds important." 

Sharon kissed her on the cheek and started to waltz over to the table.  
"Look after her, will you? Don't let her get into trouble." Sharon joked.   
"Don't worry." Katya assured. She turned over to Alaska and raked her eyes over her body. She suddenly felt the urge to cover up, somewhat regretting the choice to wear her lowcut lace minidress.

"I can see why Needles likes you." Katya smirked, stepping closer and holding her waist just as Sharon had. Alaska blushed.   
"And why's that?"   
Katya took her hand and started to twirl back and forth slowly with her.  
"Have you seen yourself? Sweet little blonde thing. Bet she loves to spoil you, right? She buy you this dress?"  
Alaska raised her eyebrow.   
"That's not... That's... I mean-"   
Katya laughed, her lips curling up into a grin.   
"Alright, princess, don't worry. I'm only joking."  
Katya danced with her just as Sharon had, gracefully twirling her and pressing her so close to her chest that her warm breath ghosted on her face. Alaska pursed her lips together.  
"If you'll e-excuse me, I have to... go talk to Sharon." 

Alaska finally stepped away and it was like breaking a spell.   
"Alright, Lasky. Whatever you say." She drawled, her accent colouring her words.  
Alaska turned on her heels and walked towards Sharon, who was waiting with open arms.   
"You ready to go?" Sharon asked. Alaska nodded, stepping closer to her, seeking the other woman's comfort.  
"It was lovely meeting you!" Katya shouted after her, waving goodbye. Sharon wrapped an arm around Alaska's shoulder and kissed her neck as she pulled her to the exit.

"What'd you guys talk about?" She inquired as they left.   
"Nothing. She just wanted to know if you bought me this dress. It was weird, she said she was joking, but like..."   
Sharon laughed. "Guess she's still not over me."  
Alaska pulled away with a slight gasp.  
"What?"  
"Oh, it's nothing. Promise. We just used to fool around a lot last year, nothing big. Kinky fucker." Sharon added the last part under her breath and Alaska blinked in surprise.   
"Oh my god. That's... Wow."   
Sharon wrapped an arm around her shoulders again as they approached the elevator.  
"She was never better than you, though." She whispered with a smile. Alaska laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaska's feeling insecure about her relationship with Sharon, but her mind is changed quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This might be the last chapter but I could write another one or two and really wrap it up, so let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who reads, comments or leaves kudos, I really really appreciate every single one of you! Let me know if you have any requests for future fics <3 Love y'all!

Alaska took a deep drag of her cigarette. She watched the rain drip down the roof of the restaurant, narrowly missing her black louboutins. Sharon was inside, finishing up with her colleagues before they could return to the hotel. Alaska blew out the smoke, wanting desperately to be warm in bed cuddled up with Sharon.

"You got a light?" A distinctly Russian voice asked. Alaska sighed and turned to hand her lighter to Katya as she stepped through the revolving door. She took it with a toothy smile and a nod of the head. Alaska held the trench coat that Sharon had let her borrow closer to her.   
"Thanks. You cold? Oh, wait, you've got your little girlfriend's jacket, don't you?"   
Alaska hugged the fabric even tighter to her waist, not even bothering to reply.   
"Shouldn't have asked." Katya mumbled under her breath, exhaling smoke into the cold air. 

"Are you cold?" Alaska asked, trying to make idle small talk until Sharon came out. She was wary about Katya since learning of her previous relationship with Sharon, even more so when she noticed the way she behaved around her. She was scared. It hurt to admit it, but she was. Katya was a rich, confident Russian woman with a body that could put a Victoria's Secret Angel to shame. Throw her past with Sharon into the mix and you had a perfect formula to make Alaska shudder with anxiety.

"Gets much colder in Russia, you wouldn't believe. Gave me an excuse to wear fur, though. Americans. Think you're weird for wearing a mink coat in the daytime." Katya chuckled.   
"I don't think it's weird," Alaska shrugged. "Do what you want, I guess." 

Katya grinned at her. "You waiting for Needles?"   
Alaska nodded, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear.   
"We're leaving soon. You?"   
"Eh. Figured I'd stay a while. These men are idiots. I can't tell you how many business deals I've secured by flashing my panties." 

Alaska laughed quietly, shaking her head. She spotted Sharon stepping through the revolving door and stubbed out her cigarette, watching the orange sparks fall down the brick wall.   
"You're crazy. But good luck with that."  
Sharon strutted over confidently, tight suit clinging to her body almost sinfully. The only thing Alaska's thinking is 'god damn, I don't deserve you.'  
"I'm not crazy, Alaska. Just smart." Katya said darkly, tapping her temple. 

Sharon reached Alaska and wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek but keeping her eyes trained on Katya.  
"Alright, Katya?" She asked with the raise of an eyebrow.   
"Fine. Just discussing fur and panties with your new toy."   
Sharon rolled her eyes.   
"Okay, Zamo. Very funny. We'll see you tomorrow."   
Katya nodded absentmindedly and went back to smoking her cigarette, looking off into the distance.   
"Alright, then." Alaska mumbled as Sharon pulled her to the car. 

The interior was warm, the seats soft leather on Alaska's legs. She hummed in satisfaction, rubbing her hands together to warm them as they drove off.   
"She's not normally like this. Katya, I mean. Just being weird." Sharon told her, clicking her seatbelt on.   
"Yeah, I could have guessed. Are you normally, like... close with her?"   
"No, not usually. Why do you care? Jealous?" Sharon teased.   
"Fuck off," Alaska huffed. "It's a fair question."   
"I haven't had a proper conversation with her forever. She's got most of our associates wrapped around her little finger, though. Hell of a saleswoman, nowadays."  
The way that Sharon talked about Katya with such admiration made Alaska's stomach burn with jealousy. She changed the subject quickly.  
"Anyway, enough about that. How was it after I left?"   
Sharon shrugged. "Boring. Business talk with straight white men isn't my favourite subject. I missed you, mostly." 

Sharon's hand ran up her thigh, Alaska almost gasping at how cold it was.   
"You did? That's sweet." Alaska smiles, leaning in to kiss her. She wasn't expecting Sharon to grip the back of her neck and pull her closer, deepening it while she felt the soft skin on her inner thigh. Alaska moaned into it quietly, feeling Sharon's fingers creep higher and higher. Alaska remembered the driver sat a few feet away and finally pulled away, swatting her hand.   
"Not here. Wait until we get to the hotel room, alright, baby?"   
Sharon pouted like a child and sat back in her seat. 

\------------------------------------------

Slow rock played quietly on the radio, the hotel window open wide as the curtains fluttered in the breeze. Alaska peeled off her blouse, revealing the black bralette she'd put on that morning, knowing that it would drive Sharon crazy. She was reclined on the bed, wearing only her underwear and suit jacket.   
"So fucking beautiful, baby." Sharon breathed. She reached out for her but Alaska took a step back, shaking her head.   
"No touching. Not yet." She told her, batting her eyelashes innocently. Sharon laughed.   
"Alright, sweetheart. I gotta warn you, I'm getting blue balls over here." 

Alaska slowly ran her hands down her sides until her left found the zipper for her skirt. She pulled it down, relishing every second before letting it drop to the floor, exposing her lace panties and thigh high stockings. Her garter belt was a gift from Sharon, black with little white bows on the elastic. She heard Sharon's breath catch before she looked up. Alaska tossed her hair over one shoulder and posed, moving her hips slightly as her body stretched and stirred appealingly.  
"Like anything you see?" Alaska asked with a flourish of her hands.   
"Fuck, yes. Come over here. I need you." 

Alaska did as she was told, kneeling between Sharon's open legs and wrapping her arms around her. Sharon rested her face between Alaska's breasts, planting brief kisses up her chest.  
"So fucking pretty." Sharon murmured against the skin on her collarbone.   
Alaska blushed and kissed her cheek lovingly.   
"Was Katya ever this good to you?" Alaska whispered in her ear. Sharon stopped.   
"You are jealous! I knew it!" She gasped mockingly.   
Alaska whined and grabbed Sharon's wrists, pulling her hands to the small of her back. She took the hint, dragging them down the soft skin until she was playing with her ass.   
"Maybe."   
"Maybe what?"  
"Maybe I did this with Katya a few times." 

Sharon's voice was husky and lust-driven as her dark eyes bored holes into Alaska's.   
"Oh, really? What did she do next?" She said playfully, curling a dark strand of hair around her finger.   
"She... she crawled on top of me." Sharon said with a scheming look. Alaska immediately pushed Sharon into a laying position, straddling her hips.   
"Like this?" She asked as she grinned down at the brunette.   
"Just like that. Even better." Sharon moaned, running her hands up Alaska's smooth abdomen. Alaska unhooked her bra and whimpered as Sharon rolled her nipples between her fingers, pinching them until she squeaked in surprise. 

Sharon sat up, holding onto Alaska's waist and rolling them over so that she was on top of Alaska.   
"I liked being on top." Alaska pouted. Sharon kissed her, biting down on her lip teasingly.   
"Sorry, baby. Couldn't help myself. Now, come here."   
Sharon shimmied down the bed until she was lay on her stomach with her face between Alaska's thighs. She hooked her legs over her shoulders and Alaska gripped the bedsheets, bracing herself for what was to come. Sharon pressed light kisses over her sex, smiling when she noticed the wet patch starting to blossom on her panties.

"So wet, aren't you?" She mumbled.   
Alaska nodded, her eyes closed as she basked in the pleasure. Sharon finally pulled her panties down, not wasting a second before she was licking up and down Alaska's folds. She gasped shakily, clenching her fists around the sheets.  
"F-fuck. Sharon." Alaska whispered.   
"Louder," Sharon demanded against her thigh as she grazed her teeth along it. "I want everyone to know. Louder." 

She didn't have to tell Alaska twice. She pushed in a finger, curling it in and out slowly while her tongue rubbed her clit from side to side. Alaska moaned, high in her throat like she couldn't hold it in. She noticed Sharon using her other hand to touch herself under her underwear and it just made her wetter. 

"Let me... let me touch you." Alaska begged, running her hands through Sharon's hair. She looked up, raising her eyebrows.   
"You wanna... sixty-nine? It's fine if you don't, I-I mean it's like-"   
"Shut up. Come sit on my face." Alaska groaned. Sharon smiled and clambered up onto her knees, pulling her panties down and crouching just over Alaska's mouth.   
"You don't- f-fuck! Fuck!" 

Alaska wasted no time, putting her hands on the sides of Sharon's ass and eating her out like her life depended on it. Once Sharon was over the initial surprise, she leaned down and continued to flick her tongue at Alaska's folds. She felt the vibrations of her moans and knew she wasn't going to last long.   
"Sh-Sharon. I'm gonna... oh!"   
Alaska climaxed quickly, her thighs trembling and clenching around Sharon's jaw. Sharon didn't stop, trailing her tongue up and down until she started to buzz uncomfortably. 

"Let's take care of you now, hm?" Alaska said quietly. Sharon clung onto Alaska's body, feeling her orgasm ebbing in.   
"I'm so close. Fuck, just like that. No one can do it like you." Sharon moaned, her lips parted in pure bliss. Alaska smirked to herself, satisfied, before continuing to suck and lick until Sharon was gasping and gripping the sheets just like Alaska had earlier. She came with a loud "oh!" that sounded like all the tension in her body disappeared.

Alaska wiggled out from under her and rested her head on Sharon's chest, feeling it rise and fall while she caught her breath. Alaska wanted so desperately to relax, fall asleep right there. But a single question replayed in her mind.  
"Are we... like, are we... um. Are we..." she stuttered. 

"Are we what, baby?" Sharon asked, craning her neck to look at her. Alaska propped herself up on an elbow and looked at her. God, she's like an angel, Alaska thought for the billionth time.   
"Are we, like, together? I know it's a shitty time to ask, but..." Alaska bit her lip. She almost regretted saying it altogether. But Sharon simply pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to Alaska's hairline. 

"Sure, kid. Let's be together." Sharon smiled against her forehead. "Why not? You make me happier than I've ever been." Alaska sighed in relief, pulling her tightly to her. They were naked, completely skin on skin, but Alaska wanted her even closer.   
"You make me so fucking happy. I just... I was scared." Alaska hummed, tracing shapes on Sharon's warm skin. 

"Scared of what? That I'd leave you in Vegas to fend for yourself? You're my baby, Alaska. You always were."


End file.
